dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Memory Band
In the PC version of the game, there is no description that the Memory Band has the 1% XP bonus effect. Can anyone confirm this? 15:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Inspect the item for its properties. --Tierrie 21:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Is the XP bonus only given to the character who wears the ring or the whole party? 19:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Found it out myself. The XP is of course only given to the wearer. For reference: script "sys_rewards_h", lines 113-127 22:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Does it work? The effect of increasing EXP by 1% isn't in green on the 360, and a test on a Wisp provided no extra EXP. Does this thing really work?Swk3000 (talk) 01:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I have been told that due to the game rounding fractions down, the effect will only show, if you gain at least 100 XP at once (IIRC wisps give ~30XP, so the 0.3 would be lost). I never really tested it myself though, because I always found more appealing rings to wear pretty early in the game. --M.harmless (talk) 13:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I just tested it with the quest The Hungry Deserter and it worked. If you kill the deserter and take his key you will normally gain exactly 100 XP. With the memory band equipped you gain 101 XP. Testing was done on the --M.harmless (talk) 14:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : :I'll have to give that a try next time I'm in Ostagar. I always get food for the guy. While I don't doubt your results, I'm on the 360, so it will be nice to confirm it.Swk3000 (talk) 14:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Normally I do the same, but since this was just for testing purposes, I thought I might try it the evil way . Please let us know, if it works the same way on the . --M.harmless (talk) 16:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Get without preordering Is there any way to acquire this without preordering? : Not in game, but you can cheat it with the console (gen_im_acc_rng_exp.uti). I guess this practically useless ring is a mean joke on the people that are pre-ordering and get basically nothing from it. Or they just messed it up, because with a up-rounding to full digits (e.g. 0.3 becomes 1) or just not +1% but +1 point, this would have actually some use especially for low level chars who have ring slots free anyway. -- (talk) 13:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) OK to rephrase? Under notes it says "...this calculation doesn't account for the loss of xp to the above mentioned rounding error" (sic). Technically speaking, that statement is incorrect because it's NOT an error but how the game engine handles converting floating-point numbers to integers. I'll happily rephrase the article accordingly (including a brief explanation as to why it works like it works) if no one has any objections. Mercoledi (talk) 04:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC) But Does it Stack? I wonder... has anyone tried to duplicate the Memory Band somehow (either with console commands or by using a gamesave editor or something) to see if wearing two rings would grant +2%? I mean, it probably still won't affect for anything below 100xp but it might be interesting to test out at least. If noone has, I may test it out myself at some point. (talk) 01:57, July 15, 2015 (UTC)